Minha querida babá
by Penny Hale
Summary: Sakura é uma estudante de Medicina que precisa de um emprego fixo depois de passar por vários temporários. Uma ótima oportunidade aparece e ela pode acabar descobrindo sentimentos novos em seu novo emprego.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sakura desceu do táxi, um pouco incerta se ali era o endereço certo. Morava há pouco tempo nos Estados Unidos, onde ganhara uma bolsa de estudos para estudar medicina. Fora criada por sua mãe, pois seu pai falecera quando ela tinha três anos de idade. A mãe da moça sempre mandava um pouco de dinheiro para a filha, apesar da jovem sempre arranjar empregos temporários. Ela sabia que ela tinha muitos gastos com a faculdade e com a casa que ela dividia com mais três amigas que também eram bolsistas._

_Sakura possuía cabelos rosados, o que chamava muita atenção quando ela passava na rua. A moça dividia o apartamento com Ino Yamanaka, uma japonesa loira de olhos azuis, que também estudava medicina com Sakura. Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem de longos cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados, também dividia o apartamento com elas. Tenten Mitsashi, que passava a maior parte do tempo viajando do que na cidade, também morava com elas e vivia às turras com Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata e melhor amigo da moça. Os dois brigavam feito gato e rato, mas sempre estavam juntos nas horas difíceis._

_Hinata namorava Naruto Uzumaki, um rapaz loiro, alto de olhos azuis, que estudou Direito no Japão e recebera uma proposta de emprego nos EUA. Por conta do namoro dos dois, é que Sakura estava em frente a um prédio no Central Park. Naruto era amigo de Gaara no Sabaku e Sasuke Uchiha, dois figurões do mundo da fama. Gaara era empresário e lançara muitas estrelas da música e de Hollywood, e Sasuke era publicitário e sócio de várias gravadoras e produtoras._

_Sakura estava ali para um emprego que ela rezava para que fosse definitivo. Ela tinha muitas contas para pagar, muitos livros para comprar, e empregos temporários não ajudavam muito. Sasuke Uchiha tivera um filho enquanto estava na faculdade. A mãe do menino morrera no parto e o Uchiha se responsabilizou pela educação do garoto desde então. Quando surgiu a oportunidade de se mudar para os EUA, Sasuke levou o filho consigo. Agora, o trabalho ocupava muito o seu tempo e o rapaz estava procurando uma babá confiável para cuidar do pequeno._

_O porteiro abriu a porta e a moça sorriu._

_-Bom dia, meu nome é Sakura Haruno e eu tenho hora marcada com o Sr. Uchiha._

_O porteiro sorriu de volta e ligou para o apartamento de Sasuke. Após alguns segundos o porteiro assentiu e permitiu que Sakura subisse._

_-O apartamento é o 1002._

_Sakura entrou no elevador com barras douradas, encarando o espelho gigantesco onde sua imagem parecia minúscula. Passou pelo 1º, o 2º, até chegar aos 10º andar. O elevador finalmente parou e Sakura saiu para o corredor bem iluminado. Só haviam duas portas, uma em cada extremidade do corredor. O apartamento 1002 ficava a esquerda. A Haruno se dirigiu até a porta de madeira polida e tocou a campainha, as mãos tremendo subitamente._

_Uma moça de aspecto cansado abriu a porta segurando um jacaré de pelúcia, enquanto um menino que parecia ter uns cinco anos a olhava por entre as pernas da moça, que ele segurava com firmeza._

_-Você deve ser Sakura não é? O senhor Uchiha está esperando pela senhorita no escritório._

_Sakura observava o apartamento assombrada. O lugar era enorme e ricamente mobiliado. Para todo lugar que ela olhava havia mármore, vidro e eletrônicos moderníssimos. A porta do escritório era de carvalho e Sakura imaginou um homem de uns trinta e poucos anos sentado em uma cadeira confortável e de olhar duro. O menino, de quem ela ainda não sabia o nome, correu da empregada e entrou no escritório, quando as duas ainda estavam há cinco metros da porta._

_Mas o que ela encontrou foi bem diferente da imagem que sua mente formou._

_Sasuke não parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos e brincava com o filho no tapete marfim do escritório. Olhando os dois juntos, pareciam a mesma pessoa em tamanhos diferentes, exceto pelos olhos verdes do pequeno. O Uchiha ergueu a cabeça quando a porta foi aberta e tratou de se levantar e ajeitar a roupa. O rapaz foi até a mesa e sentou-se, fazendo um sinal para Sakura se aproximar. Ela não pôde de deixar de notar que o possível futuro patrão era incrivelmente bonito. Os cabelos eram negros, como os olhos, e arrepiados na parte de trás. O nariz era fino e arrebitado, o que lhe dava um ar arrogante e que impunha respeito. Sakura se sentiu um pouco pequena diante do olhar avaliador que ele lhe lançava._

_-Você é Sakura Haruno?_

_Sakura assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira muito ereta, com medo de que, se relaxasse um pouquinho, ele fosse gritar com ela. O Uchiha a olhou de cima a baixo. Parecia ser uma moça aceitável para o cargo. Era bonita, podendo acompanha os dois a alguns eventos sem causar olhares constrangedores._

_-No seu currículo diz que você é japonesa, certo?_

_-Sim senhor._

_-E que também faz faculdade. O que você estuda?_

_-Medicina, senhor. Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos e por isso vim morar aqui._

_Sasuke assentiu e a olhou melhor. O fato de ela ser japonesa e estudar medicina contava muito a seu favor. Queria que seu filho fosse educado nas duas culturas que vivenciava, e caso algum acidente acontecesse, quem melhor do que ela para socorrer seu herdeiro?_

_-Você irá passar por um período de experiência nesse fim de semana. Se você se adaptar à rotina da casa e ao meu filho, será contratada. Você receberá os horários das nossas atividades, os telefones necessários e o motorista ficará ao seu dispor. Fui claro?_

_-Sim senhor._

_O pequeno Uchiha se aproximou da cadeira onde Sakura estava sentada e sentou-se ao lado dela. A moça o olhou e sorriu. O pequeno retribuiu o sorriso e lhe estendeu o jacaré de pelúcia que a empregada segurava quando a recebeu. Sakura o pegou e o pequeno voltou a brincar com os outros brinquedos, sempre lhe mostrando outro._

_-A propósito, esse é meu filho, Katsu-kun._

_Katsu ergueu a cabeça ao som de seu nome e sorriu para o pai, que retribuiu o sorriso e piscou para o filho._

_Sakura desejou de todo o coração aquele emprego. A família era pequena e parecia ter muito amor e harmonia, assim como a dela. Ela sentia que aquele lar seria seu pequeno pedacinho de casa."_

**Olá galerinha! Espero que vocês gostem dessa, porque eu to numa vibe de escrever SasuSaku agora. =) Me contem o que acharam nas reviews, ok? E talvez eu demore beeem mais do que o normal pra postar outros capítulos, porque faculdade consome toda minha energia. Conto com a compreensão de vocês! =)**

**Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento, a mochila recheada de livros quase caindo, e Katsu veio correndo até ela. O pequeno segurou em suas pernas como se ela fosse um urso de pelúcia muito grande.

-Sakura-chan! Vem brincar.

A rósea se abaixou e apertou a bochecha do pequeno. Depois ela se levantou, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e segurou o pequeno pela mãozinha direita e o levou até a cozinha.

-Já almoçou Katsu-kun?

O pequeno fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou subir a cadeira, deixando o brinquedo que apanhara na sala de estar cair no chão.

-Almocei com o papai, Sakura-chan. Quando nós vamos brincar?

-Daqui a pouco, meu amor. Tenho que colocar o uniforme, depois nós podemos brincar.

Sakura deixou a mochila na área de serviço e pegou seu uniforme, uma calça de linho e uma camiseta polo brancas. Voltou para a cozinha e levou Katsu para o quarto. Precisava verificar se ele fizera os deveres de casa, senão poderia levar uma bronca de Sasuke. Ela achava que o pequeno, com apenas cinco anos, tinha muitas atividades para uma criança que mal sabia segurar o lápis direito. O pequeno Uchiha estava sendo alfabetizado em inglês e francês, e em casa, Sakura o ensinava japonês. Ele já dissera que preferia ficar em casa e aprender inglês e japonês com ela, enquanto brincavam, do que na escola.

-Sakura-chan, fiz meu dever de casa, olha!

Sasuke chegou a casa e escutou vozes no quarto do filho. Foi até lá e abriu uma fresta e viu o pequeno entregando o caderno para Sakura olhar. A moça olhou e sorriu para o pequeno, enquanto sentava-se no chão e chamava o menino para se sentar em seu colo. O Uchiha gostava muito de Sakura. Achava que ela lidava muito bem com o pequeno, nunca se atrasava e não era intrometida. O que era muito bom, porque todas as outras babás achavam que podia se tornar as madrastas de seu filho.

-Muito bem, Katsu-kun. Já que você fez o dever de casa, podemos brincar agora. De que você que brincar?

-Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde, Sakura-chan! Eu conto e você se esconde.

Sakura colocou o pequeno no chão e se levantou, enquanto o pequeno ia para a parede e começava a contar em japonês. Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com o patrão ali, com sua roupa formal e com cara de poucos amigos, encarando-a.

-Sr. Uchiha, o senhor voltou mais cedo!

Katsu escutou a voz da babá e se virou, vendo o pai. O pequeno correu até ele, que o pegou no colo com facilidade e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-Já fez o dever de casa? –O pequeno assentiu e Sasuke se virou para Sakura. –Venha até meu escritório, Sakura.

A jovem assentiu e o seguiu. Katsu tentou segui-los, mas Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça e o pequeno paralisou onde estava. Ficou com medo de seu pai demitir sua babá e contratar outra chata pra cuidar dele. As outras babás sempre ficavam fazendo perguntas sobre seu pai e não cuidavam dele. O pequeno sentou-se no chão e esperou.

Sasuke sentou-se em sua cadeira e fez um sinal para Sakura se aproximar. A moça deu alguns passos e continuou de pé.

-Pode se sentar, Sakura. –ele esperou até a moça estar acomodada para falar. – Amanhã à noite eu vou oferecer um jantar para alguns amigos e trarei minha noiva. Katsu não gosta dela, então eu gostaria de pedir que você comparecesse e ficasse com ele.

Sakura suspirou e sentiu seu estômago se contrair. Tinha um trabalho gigantesco para fazer. Talvez, se conseguisse manter o pequeno no quarto com ela...

-Eu não o quero trancado no quarto, gosto de ter meu filho perto de mim, então gostaria que você comparecesse ao jantar.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e torceu as mãos. Teria que passar a madrugada inteira fazendo o trabalho.

-Claro senhor, mas eu não tenho roupa para esse tipo de ocasião.

-Eu vou providenciar. Minha mãe virá hoje à tarde para conhecer minha noiva e pode te ajudar a encontrar algo adequado. É só isso.

Sakura assentiu e se levantou, encontrando Katsu sentado no chão e olhando a porta assustado.

-Katsu-kun, o que faz aí?

Sasuke foi até a porta e Katsu desviou de Sakura e foi até o pai.

-Papai, você mandou a Sakura-chan embora?

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou do filho para Sakura, que encolheu os ombros e encostou-se à parede.

-De onde você tirou isso? Claro que não demiti a Sakura, filho. Só a chamei para avisar do jantar de amanhã.

Katsu fez bico e foi correndo até Sakura. Sabia que o pai traria a namorada chata e que ela iria implicar com Sakura, como fazia com todas as outras. Mas ele não ia deixar. Quando sua avó chegasse, ele iria contar tudo e ela o ajudaria a proteger a sua babá da malvada da namorada do seu pai.

-x-

Mikoto chegou à tarde ao apartamento do filho, sabendo que encontraria uma nova babá. Esperava pelo menos que ela fosse mais responsável do que as outras e soubesse cuidar bem de seu neto. A matriarca Uchiha deixou as malas na entrada e foi direto para o escritório do filho. Encontrou-o sentado, falando com alguém ao telefone. O moreno ergueu a cabeça quando a porta foi aberta e fez um sinal para sua mãe se aproximar.

-Tudo bem Gaara, é só você dizer a ele que iremos marcar um horário para a coletiva de imprensa e ele pode esclarecer os boatos. Mais tarde eu mando um e-mail para ele para confirmar e parar de te encher o saco. Minha mãe está aqui, preciso desligar!

Mikoto se sentou na cadeira de frente para a o filho e sorriu.

-Quer dizer que você finalmente vai me dar à honra de conhecer sua ilustre namorada. Como é mesmo o nome dela?

-Melissa, mamãe.

-Ela é uma supermodelo ou alguma socialite que vai gastar seu dinheiro todo e ignorar meu pequeno Katsu? Falando nele, onde está meu neto? Essa casa está muito silenciosa para um lar de uma criança de cinco anos.

-A primeira opção. E ele está com a babá.

-Esse é outro tópico, a babá. Como é a moça?

-Bastante competente. Passa o dia todo brincando e conversando em japonês com ele, confere se ele fez os deveres de casa, e o melhor, não fica atrás de mim.

Mikoto ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, um gesto muito próprio da família Uchiha e se levantou.

-Se você achou uma joia dessas, eu quero conhece-la.

Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta e o rosto de Sakura apareceu pela abertura. Mikoto a olhou de cima a baixo e percebeu que a moça se encolheu com seu olhar. Realmente, ela não parecia em nada com as outras abusadas que Sasuke contratara.

-Mandou me chamar, senhor?

-Sim. Sakura, essa é minha mãe, Mikoto. Ela irá te ajudar a encontrar uma roupa apropriada para o jantar amanhã.

-Você irá ao jantar, querida?

Sakura assentiu a cruzou os braços atrás do corpo.

-Eu vou ficar tomando conta de Katsu-kun durante o jantar, senhora.

O telefone de Sakura tocou e os Uchiha a olharam. Sakura tirou o telefone do bolso e viu o nome de Ino piscando para ela no visor. A rosada desligou o aparelho e voltou sua atenção para o patrão, um pouco envergonhada.

-Você pode atender ligações durante o expediente, sabia?

-Sim senhor, mas não era nada importante.

-Era algo da faculdade?

Mikoto olhou para a rosada e sorriu.

-Você faz faculdade, querida? O que você estuda?

-Medicina, senhora Uchiha.

Mikoto alargou o sorriso e Sasuke percebeu na hora que sua mãe estava tendo uma ótima impressão da Haruno.

-Amanhã, você estará com um vestido maravilhoso, querida. Não vou deixar que você se sinta deslocada com relação aos outros convidados do meu filho.

-x-

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e encontrou Hinata e Ino olhando revistas de moda, com algumas sacolas em frente ao sofá.

-Ah, Sakura, que bom que você chegou! -disse Hinata.

-Eu te liguei o dia todo e você desligou na minha cara! Que emprego é esse que você nem pode atender ao telefone? –disse Ino.

-Posso saber o que são essas sacolas? –perguntou Sakura, ignorando o ataque da amiga.

-Era por isso que eu estava te ligando, testuda. Eu e Hinata vamos ao jantar na casa do seu patrão amanhã. A Hina vai com o Naruto e eu fui convidada porque vou fazer a próxima campanha publicitária do seu chefinho!

Sakura sorriu e se jogou no sofá, exausta.

-Que bom pra vocês duas. Eu ainda preciso começar um trabalho antes de me jogar na cama. Amanhã tenho que estar com energia para acompanhar a organização e o jantar!

A rósea caminhou até o quarto, os pés latejando nas sapatilhas de balé brancas. Ela desamarrou-as e as jogou próximo ao guarda-roupa e sentou-se na cama, enquanto puxava o notebook para si e o ligava. A moça levantou-se novamente e pegou seu pijama e roupas íntimas e foi tomar um bom banho morno para relaxar os músculos e a mente exausta de um dia repleto de aulas e brincadeiras.

Katsu tinha muito energia e Sakura precisava acompanhar esse ritmo, mesmo que não aguentasse. Estava quase se formando e as aulas ficavam cada dia mais difíceis, o que lhe exigia o dobro do esforço e da dedicação antes dispendidos. Ela tomava sozinha uma garrafa de café para não transparecer cansaço no trabalho, pois temia que Sasuke percebesse e a demitisse. Precisava causar a melhor das impressões nele e em sua mãe no jantar da noite seguinte, pelo bem do seu emprego.

A Haruno voltou para o quarto e digitou o tema do trabalho, enquanto abria os livros e cadernos e o editor de texto. Começou a digitar algumas partes importantes e anotações feitas por ela durante as aulas quando o seu celular tocou. Olhou o relógio e viu que era onze da noite, um horário muito estranho para alguém ligar. Olhou no visor e viu que era da casa de Sasuke. O que ele poderia querer àquela hora da noite?

-x-

Sasuke revirava-se na cama, sem sono algum. Precisava estar descansado para o jantar na noite seguinte, principalmente porque Melissa lhe fazia ter muitos aborrecimentos para uma pessoa normal aguentar. Ele nem sabia o que ainda fazia com ela! Só aceitou ficar noivo da moça para fazê-la parar de deixar recados chorosos de que ele não a amava e que iria até a agência onde ele trabalhava armar um escândalo, porque ele a traía com alguma secretária curvilínea. Em parte era verdade, ele não a amava. E se pudesse ter uma secretária curvilínea e inteligente ao mesmo tempo, coisa que naquele país era meio difícil de achar, ele provavelmente a trairia.

Decidido a dormir bem, Sasuke se levantou e foi tomar um copo de água. Parou no meio do caminho quando viu a luz de seu escritório acesa e escutou vozes. Lentamente, o Uchiha se aproximou e reconheceu a voz de Katsu, que falava ao telefone com alguém. Ele abriu um pouco a porta e viu o pequeno de pé sobre sua cadeira, o telefone no viva-voz.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Katsu-kun? Onde está seu pai?

-Está dormindo. Eu liguei pra saber se você vai vir amanhã, Sakura-chan. Tem certeza que o papai não mandou você ir embora?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e ouviu Sakura rir no telefone.

-Claro que tenho meu amor. Amanhã nós vamos ficar no jantar juntos, o que você acha?

-A gente vai poder brincar?

-Isso você pergunta pro seu pai.

Sasuke abriu a porta e decidiu deixar a moça descansar. Katsu era muito dengoso e sabia deixar as pessoas entretidas com ele sem se importar com suas necessidades. O Uchiha tomou o telefone das mãos do filho e sentou-se na cadeira, o pondo sentado em seu perna esquerda.

-Sakura?

A moça pareceu ofegar e gaguejou um pouco antes de responder.

-Senhor Uchiha! Não sabia que o senhor estava aí, me desculpe o horário, eu...

-Eu sei que foi Katsu quem ligou Sakura. Desculpe-me você o horário. Vamos deixar você descansar. Amanhã minha mãe te espera aqui uma hora mais cedo, ela te disse.

-Sim senhor, ela disse que queria me ajudar a me arrumar.

-Então está ótimo. Até amanhã, Sakura.

-Até amanhã, senhor.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e olhou para Katsu.

-Não se liga para as pessoas nesse horário, sabia?

-Mas eu queria falar com a Sakura-chan!

-Você não acredita que eu não tinha demitido ela. Como pode desconfiar do seu pai, filho? Nunca eu iria afastar a Sakura de você sabendo que você a adora.

O pequeno sorriu e desceu do colo do pai.

-Vamos dormir papai. Eu vou ajudar a vovó a arrumar a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke acompanhou o filho, se perguntando o que a moça dos cabelos tinha que conquistara seu filho e sua mãe tão rápido.

**Olá, pessoal! Não demorei muito, viram só? Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews ok? Beijos. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o despertador. Levantou-se de um salto quando percebeu que dormira uma hora e meia a mais, o que significava que estava atrasada para o trabalho. Naquela noite seria realizado o jantar que Sasuke jurava para sua mãe, Mikoto, que não era de noivado, mas Sakura sabia muito bem que era.

Tomou banho às pressas e se vestiu tão rápido quanto. Pegou sua bolsa, com alguns livros da faculdade, e desceu as escadas correndo, enquanto parava um táxi que vinha cruzando a rua. Indicou um atalho para o motorista enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Em menos de cinco minutos ela chegou a Park Avenue e o porteiro abriu o portão para ela.

-Não precisa correr Sakura! A Sra. Uchiha saiu a pouco para comprar alguns itens e volta em uns dez minutos.

Sakura desacelerou e respirou fundo, sentindo uma pontada ao lado do corpo. Parou em frente aos elevadores e, quando ia entrar, deu um encontrão em algum morador.

-Me desculpe, eu...

A frase morreu quando ela deu de cara com Sasuke, com cara de quem levantara com o pé esquerdo.

-Está atrasada, Sakura.

-Eu sei senhor, me desculpe. Perdi a hora.

-Katsu a espera no quarto. Minha mãe foi a uma loja comprar algo de maquiagem. Não sei como se chama, mas é pra você. –A rósea assentiu e ia entrando quando ele a segurou pelo braço. -Melissa está em casa, se ela falar qualquer coisa ofensiva ignore.

E saiu, deixando-a um pouco perdida e com o braço formigando. Afastando pensamentos ilusórios sobre o formigamento, ela subiu, já imaginando que encontraria uma mulher pouco carismática quando pusesse os pés no apartamento 1002.

-x-

Sasuke precisou tomar um ar. Era incrível como Melissa conseguia deixa-lo sufocado em sua própria casa. Não queria deixar Katsu sozinho com a moça, e desceu justamente para ver se Sakura estava chegando. Quando viu a moça chegar um pouco corada e sem fôlego, sentiu um alívio enorme.

Caminhou um pouco pela calçada em frente ao seu prédio e resolveu subir. Avistou sua mãe vindo calmamente pela rua e a esperou na portaria, sem a menor vontade de subir sozinho e aturar sua noiva por muito tempo. Sua mãe deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque quando o viu sozinho, na portaria, apressou o passo e quase o arrastou prédio adentro.

-Não acredito que você deixou meu neto sozinho com aquela criatura!

-A Sakura já chegou mãe, não deixei Katsu sozinho.

-Espero que aquela mulherzinha que você arrumou não esteja maltratando a moça.

Sasuke entrou no elevador massageando a têmpora, pensando quanto tempo mais ele iria aguentar as futilidades de sua noiva.

-x-

Sakura entrou no apartamento nitidamente amedrontada. Não conhecia a nova de Sasuke e, pelo que falavam dela, já ficava um pouco receosa de que a moça acreditasse que ela era algum tipo de golpista e obrigasse o Uchiha a demiti-la.

Entrou cautelosamente no quarto e não reparou em nada de estranho, então deixou suas coisas ali e foi trocar as roupas normais pelo uniforme. Não conseguia desviar o pensamento do trabalho imenso que tinha que fazer enquanto estava ali, se dando ao luxo de comparecer a eventos da alta sociedade americana. Precisava passar nas matérias do semestre e, enquanto Sasuke a mantivesse indo para eventos durante o expediente, isso seria difícil.

Perdida em pensamentos, não notou a porta se abrindo e nem viu os dois Uchihas entrando. Sasuke franziu o cenho quando olhou ao redor e não escutou barulho algum, enquanto Mikoto se adiantava e começava a procurar pelo neto.

A Haruno foi em direção ao quarto de Katsu e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, deu um encontrão em seu patrão.

-Me desculpe senhor. Não o vi entrando na casa.

-Onde estão Katsu e Melissa?

-Ainda não procurei por eles. Vim trocar o uniforme para poder procurar Katsu-kun.

Mal trocaram essas palavras uma moça magérrima e altíssima cruzou a porta do escritório de Sasuke, os longos cabelos ruivos e brilhantes reluzindo com os feixes de luz que incidiam nas vidraças da sala de estar. A noiva de Sasuke usava um vestido justo branco e sapatos vermelhos e o sorriso de dentes branquíssimos não convencia em nada. A moça deu dois passos em direção à Sasuke e estancou ao ver Sakura. Ela a mediu de cima a baixo e a rosada encolheu os ombros, tentando reduzir seu tamanho o máximo que pudesse. Mikoto, que vinha segurando o neto pelas mãos, olhou para a nora com desagrado e sua expressão só piorou quando viu a reação da rosada.

-Venha Sakura, Katsu precisa de você.

Melissa revirou os olhos e foi até Sasuke, atirando os braços em seu pescoço.

-Sentiu saudades, amor?

Sasuke não soube explicar o porquê, mas ficou incomodado de ter a ruiva pendurada em seu pescoço com Sakura no cômodo. Quando a moça se afastou, ele afastou Melissa de si e foi para o escritório. Já tinha uma decisão tomada sobre a noiva e não teria mais volta.

-Você deveria ir se arrumar, Melissa. A festa começa em algumas horas e precisamos conversar.

-Posso saber qual é o assunto?

-Na hora você vai saber. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Melissa não lhe deu ouvidos. Foi até sua cadeira e sentou-se em seu colo, passando as longas pernas pelo apoio de braço e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço. Em outro momento ele não se importaria com a atitude da moça e a levaria para o quarto, ou tiraria as roupas dela no escritório mesmo. Mas parecia ter criado um bloqueio inexplicável para as sensações que antes vinham devastadoras. Melissa pareceu ter percebido, já que se levantou bufando e ajeitou o vestido.

-Quando você estiver com a cabeça no lugar a gente conversa. Estarei no seu quarto me arrumando.

-x-

Katsu entrou no quarto de hóspedes saltitando, enquanto Sakura se sentava em frente à penteadeira de Mikoto.

-Vai deixar a Sakura-chan bem bonita não é baa-chan?

-Claro que vou, meu amor, não se preocupe!

A moça sorriu ara os dois pelo espelho, sentindo uma queimação no estômago. Sentia que a noiva de Sasuke não gostara dela e, como futura dona da casa, ela iria tentar fazer com que fosse demitida. Não sabia se ficar muito bonita seria o caminho para evitar a demissão. Gostava muito de trabalhar na casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke entendia seus raríssimos atrasos e não ficava fiscalizando a maneira como ela cuidava de seu filho. Tinha confiança nela e isso era difícil de achar em outro lugar.

-x-

Ino e Hinata deixaram as coisas para se arrumarem para o jantar na casa dos Uchiha e foram para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer antes de se arrumarem.

-Eu tenho que agradecer ao Naruto por ter me indicado, Hina. Essa vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para mim, posso ficar famosa, já pensou?

Hinata riu da animação da loira. Ino vivia alegre e nunca perdias as esperanças de ser uma modelo famosa. Apesar dos muitos "nãos" recebidos, ela nunca desanimava e a morena Hyuuga admirava a determinação e o empenho com que a amiga encarava as dificuldades.

-Eu só acho que nessa noite eu vou traçar o rumo da minha vida. Estou com um ótimo pressentimento!

As duas escutaram o barulho da porta e alguns segundos depois, Tenten se largou na cadeira da mesa de jantar, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Acabei de chegar de viagem e o seu querido primo não larga do meu pé. Quem disse a ele que eu chegava hoje? Vocês tem que dizer que eu vou chegar uma semana depois da data certa!

Ino revirou os olhos para a Mitsashi e voltou a cozinhar. A morena iria sair com Neji, obviamente e toda a irritação iria embora, como sempre.

-Você só vai parar com essas gracinhas quando o Hyuuga te levar pra cama, você sabe disso.

Hinata corou e Tenten estreitou os olhos.

-Não me olha com essa cara não, Tenten. Queria eu que o Neji corresse atrás de mim assim. Nem um cobrador de prestações corre atrás de mim, você com um homem daqueles atrás reclama.

Hinata caiu na gargalhada e Tenten esboçou um sorriso.

-Aproveita que hoje você vai à casa do Uchiha e se apresenta ao Gaara. Ele é o empresário da banda. Qualquer coisa, fala no meu nome, ele vai te dar total atenção.

-Meu bem, com o vestido que eu vou usar, eu nem preciso abrir a boca pra ele me olhar!

As três começaram a rir e voltaram a fazer suas atividades. Aquela noite iria render muitas histórias novas.

**Olá, meus amores! Acho que não demorei muito pra postar, mas desculpem caso tenha demorado. Esse capítulo ficou curtinho porque eu tinha uma idéia pra ele, mas resolvi mudar e não quis ficar enrolando muito. Então, espero que gostem e me mandem reviews, porque eu adoro todos os comentários fofos que vocês me deixam! Beijos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten havia acabado de sair do chuveiro quando escutou a campainha tocando. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda eram sete e meia. Podia ser qualquer um menos Neji. Ele saberia que ela precisava de uns instantes de paz antes de sair com ele. Caminhou até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, a raiva tomando de conta de si. O que aquele Hyuuga idiota achava que estava fazendo impedindo-a de ficar em paz?

-Pode abrir a porta, Tenten? Ou vai ficar parada me olhando aí atrás? –perguntou ele.

A Mitsashi abriu a porta, xingando todas as gerações do Hyuuga enquanto lhe dava passagem. Ainda estava enrolada o roupão e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

-Porque você veio a essa hora? E como sabia que eu estava te olhando pela porta?

-Eu marquei as oito com você, caso tenha se esquecido. E eu vi a sombra dos seus pés na fresta, deduzi que fosse você. Se não fosse, iriam abrir a porta pra mim de qualquer forma.

-Mas porque você veio sete e meia? Eu preciso relaxar um pouco Neji! Vai passear fazer qualquer coisa e volte oito horas.

-Se você precisa relaxar, eu preparo alguma coisa pra comermos e te faço uma massagem, não precisamos sair se não quiser.

Tenten estranhou o convite sugestivo de Neji e preferiu cortá-lo antes que a situação ficasse perigosa.

-Não quero relaxar em casa, aqui eu durmo. Quero ir beber, você sabe que eu gosto de sair pra beber quando chego de viagem!

Neji riu e sentou-se, enquanto a chocolate ia para o quarto se trocar. O Hyuuga sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude em relação a ela o quanto antes, ou então poderia perder qualquer chance que tivesse para algum cara que ele conheceria nas turnês da banda que promovia. Como sempre ele a deixaria relaxada e alegre e tentaria dizer o que sentia, ela se esquivaria e ele a levaria em casa. A deitaria na cama tiraria seus sapatos, cobriria seu corpo magro com o cobertor vinho e antes de ir, lhe daria um beijo na testa.

Mas essa noite ele pretendia que tudo saísse diferente.

-x-

Hinata usava um longo lilás de alças largas e sandálias prateadas. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança elaborada e a maquiagem era simples e bonita. Naruto se adiantou e ofereceu o braço à namorada. Usava um smoking cinza chumbo, que fazia seus olhos azuis faiscarem. Sentiu a namorada prender a respiração ao seu lado, coisa que sempre fazia quando ele estava por perto. Estavam juntos desde que ele se entendia por gente: ela sempre fora sua melhor amiga, a única que ele beijou e a única mulher em sua vida. Precisava ser extremamente delicado com a Hyuuga, pois ela sempre demonstrava insegurança quando ele falava sobre o futuro ou sobre avançarem no relacionamento.

O loiro abriu a porta do carro para a morena e contornou o veículo. Entrou e deu partida, enquanto segurava a mão esquerda de Hinata com a sua direita.

-Você está linda, sabia? –ele disse, levando a mão da jovem aos seus lábios. Sentiu a namorada estremecer com seu toque e sorriu para ela. A jovem retribuiu seu sorriso e lhe deu um leve aperto na mão.

-Você também está muito bonito, Naruto-kun!

Naruto sentiu que Hinata estava diferente, com um brilho estranho no olhar, mas resolveu não perguntar. Não queria deixa-la nervosa e teria oportunidades para saber o que lhe afligia durante a noite.

-x-

Ino achou que ficaria maravilhosa no vestido vinho que a agência onde trabalhava lhe arrumou para ir ao evento na casa de Sasuke Uchiha, e havia ficado incrivelmente linda. Mas não imaginava que algum dia na vida se sentiria desconfortável por usar algum tipo de roupa. Sentia-se mais bonita do que em qualquer dia da sua vida, mas o vestido lhe dava a sensação de que a qualquer momento algum louco poderia atacá-la na rua. Se não fosse com o carro emprestado do trabalho, ela pediria a Sakura para se vestir na casa do Uchiha.

O vestido era aparentemente simples. A frente era discreta e possuía um leve decote, suficiente apenas para ver o colar de rubis que usava. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque elegante, e revelava o decote indecente nas costas.

A loira desceu as escadas do apartamento que dividia com as amigas e o motorista do carro abriu a porta do automóvel para ela. Ela se sentia cada vez mais nervosa, como se alguma coisa muito importante fosse acontecer. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz do motorista, que falava consigo.

-O senhor no Sabaku pediu que a senhorita se encontrasse com ele em um restaurante antes da festa. Tudo bem para a senhorita?

Sem entender muito bem o porquê o seu futuro cliente queria se encontrar com ela antes, mas imaginando se tratar de formalidades de contrato, assentiu positivamente para o homem. Mesmo que não estivesse tudo bem, não seria uma daquelas modelos malucas que implicam com tudo. Precisava do emprego para manter a faculdade e essa campanha adiantaria pelo menos um ano do curso.

Cinco minutos depois, eles pararam à porta de um restaurante que aparentava ser frequentado por pessoas importantíssimas e um homem estava parado perto da porta de entrada, falando ao telefone. A loira esperou o motorista parar para sair do carro, no exato momento em que o homem se virava.

Ino não sabia se estancava onde estava ou se continuava andando para o encontro com o tal Sabaku. O homem era alto e ruivo e possuía os olhos verdes mais lindos que ela já vira na vida. Ele desligou o telefone e se virou para o carro, abordando o motorista.

-Pode voltar para casa, está dispensado. A senhorita Yamanaka está sob minha responsabilidade agora.

Ino arregalou os olhos quando ele disse isso e estava pronta para rebater quando o motorista falou:

-Claro senhor no Sabaku. Tenha uma boa noite!

Ele assentiu para Ino e a deixou parada feito uma estátua na calçada, esperando por uma reação do ruivo.

-Eu sou Gaara no Sabaku. Contratei os serviços da sua agência e eles me indicaram a senhorita. Acho melhor entrarmos e conversamos melhor lá dentro, está bem?

A loira assentiu e foi na frente. Gaara a analisou da cabeça aos pés e não sabia como poderia existir uma mulher tão linda bem ali na cidade e ele nunca houvesse reparado nela. Percebeu o olhar de um grupo de rapazes que aguardavam uma mesa no lounge e guiou sua mão esquerda para as costas desnudas de Ino. Sentiu todos os pelos do corpo eriçarem com o contato e reparou que a moça enrijeceu instantaneamente.

-Nossa mesa é aquela ali. –disse Gaara, guiando-a para uma mesa com dois lugares ao fundo do restaurante. Um lugar bastante sugestivo para alguém que queria conquistar alguém. A noite estava saindo melhor do que ele esperava.

-x-

Sakura não se sentia muito confortável com todos os cuidados que a mãe de Sasuke estava dispensando a ela. Sua mãe nunca tivera muito tempo para cuidar dela porque precisava cuidar de muitas coisas. Sentia-se mal por ser Mikoto a pessoa que a arrumava para uma festa, ao invés de sua mãe. Tentou não transparecer a tristeza que tomou conta dela ao lembrar-se de sua mãe, mas Katsu, que estava sentado no chão ao lado da cadeira onde Sakura estava sentada, percebeu.

O pequeno levantou-se e segurou na mão esquerda de Sakura, puxando-a um pouco em sua direção.

-O que foi Sakura-chan? Porque está com cara de triste?

Mikoto, que estava procurando os pincéis para começar a maquiar a jovem, se virou e a olhou com o semblante preocupado.

-O que foi Sakura? Não gostou do penteado que eu fiz?

Sakura sorriu minimamente e acariciou a bochecha de Katsu enquanto se dirigia a Mikoto.

-Só me lembrei da minha mãe, senhora Uchiha. Ela gostaria de poder ter me arrumado para uma festa, mas nunca teve tempo.

-Você não fala com sua mamãe há muito tempo, Sakura-chan? –perguntou Katsu.

-Não, fofinho. Falo com ela todos os fins de semana, mas não a vejo há muito tempo.

Mikoto sentiu pena da moça. A conhecia há pouco tempo, mas sabia que a Haruno se esforçava muito para poder concluir a faculdade e poder ficar perto da mãe. Tentava ao máximo trata-la com carinho e o cuidado de uma mãe, mas sabia que não era o suficiente.

-Quem sabe, em breve, você não possa vê-la, Sakura?

A jovem assentiu e permitiu que Mikoto terminasse de arrumá-la, enquanto Katsu pegava vários brinquedos e colocava perto da rósea para que ela não ficasse triste.

-x-

Sasuke tentava dar o nó de forma correta na gravata, mas nunca conseguira fazê-lo de forma correta sem ajuda. Melissa sempre o ajudava, mas no momento ela não estava com boas intenções e ele não queria amarrotar sua roupa. A saída era pedir ajuda para sua mãe e interromper o trabalho dela que estava arrumando Sakura. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, ou então Melissa poderia ir atrás de si na mesma hora.

Atravessou a sala de jantar, onde o serviço de Buffet trabalhava e se dirigiu para o quarto de hóspedes. Esperava encontrar sua mãe terminando de arrumar sua funcionária, mas encontrou-a sozinha no quarto, terminando de ajeitar a echarpe sobre os ombros alvos. Mikoto virou a cabeça na direção da porta e sorriu para o filho.

-Quer ajuda com a gravata querido?

O Uchiha caminhou até a mãe e ergueu o queixo. Enquanto sua mãe fazia o nó, ele vasculhou o quarto a procura de vestígios de Sakura ou do filho, mas não achou nada.

-Onde está Katsu, mamãe?

-Sakura o levou para o quarto para poder arrumá-lo, querido.

-Ela já está pronta?

-Já. Katsu me ajudou bastante. –A Uchiha tocou o rosto do filho e perguntou: - Porque não pediu à sua noiva para dar o nó em sua gravata?

-Porque não quero ser atacado. Vou ver Katsu. Com licença, mamãe.

Mikoto assentiu e Sasuke se dirigiu a passos lentos ao quarto do filho. Escutou risadas e se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Sakura e Katsu sentados sobre várias almofadas, jogando videogame. O pequeno estava com a cabeça encostada no braço esquerdo da moça. Os dois jogavam um jogo de um desses desenhos infantis que o pequeno adorava e vivia pedindo que Sasuke jogasse com ele.

O Uchiha pigarreou e Sakura se virou imediatamente. A moça pausou o jogo e se levantou, deixando o xale que estava sobre seus ombros cair no chão. Katsu, que parecia uma miniatura do pai, pegou a peça, enquanto observava Sasuke olhar sua babá um pouco abismado.

Sasuke nunca imaginou que a Haruno pudesse ficar daquela forma. Deu-se conta de que estava com a boca entreaberta e tratou de se recompor.

-Sakura, daqui a pouco os convidados irão chegar e eu gostaria que você levasse Katsu para o quarto de minha mãe e depois recepcionasse alguns convidados.

A moça assentiu e abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhada. Talvez fosse porque ela não estava acostumada com decotes daqueles, mas para ele ela estava maravilhosa. Se não fosse sua funcionária e soubesse que ela não era dada a abusos da parte dele, com certeza ela seria encurralada no primeiro canto escuro do apartamento.

Katsu sorriu e correu até o pai, pedindo colo. O Uchiha o apanhou e o pequeno sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Sakura-chan não está bonita papai? Ela fica melhor como minha mamãe do que a chata.

Sasuke sorriu para o filho e lhe plantou um beijo na bochecha.

-Depois a gente fala sobre isso. Agora acompanhe a Sakura e não faça bagunça.

A moça passou por ele, segurando a mão de seu filho e ele realmente achou que ela ficava bem melhor como mãe de Katsu do que Melissa.

**Olá, pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas me esforcei pra escrever alguma coisa. Além do enorme bloqueio criativo, tinha milhões de provas e trabalhos, acabei me enrolando. Mas aí está e espero que você gostem e continuem me contando o que estão achando.**

**A todos que deixaram reviews e não foram respondidos, sinto muito, mas não o fiz porque não consigo. Enfim, deixem reviews porque eu adoro ler as coisas fofas que vocês me escrevem!**

**Beijos! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten terminou de se arrumar e foi ao encontro de Neji na sala de estar do apartamento. Vestira um jeans skinny escuro e uma camisa branca um pouco folgada e de tecido fino. Calçou seus mocassins preferidos e deixou os cabelos soltos. Colocou um batom simples na esperança de ninguém a notasse. Odiava quando os caras bêbados dos pubs que ela ia com o Hyuuga passavam dos limites.

O moreno já estava um pouco estranho com ela. Agia como se tivesse outros planos para a noite e ela não gostava de surpresas vindas de Neji. Nunca se podia esperar boa coisa quando ele aprontava.

-Podemos ir, Neji.

O rapaz se levantou e abriu a porta para a Mitsashi. Os dois saíram e ele trancou a porta, enquanto ela chamava o elevador. Neji não pretendia leva-la no mesmo lugar em que iam sempre. Um ambiente diferente a deixaria mais próxima dele e poderia concluir seu objetivo.

Tenten pareceu ter percebido a ideia do Hyuuga, porque estranhou quando ele tomou um caminho diferente do usual.

-Onde estamos indo, Neji?

-Você vai ver. Já estamos chegando.

-Eu não gosto de surpresas, Neji, me diz pra onde você está me levando!

O moreno percebeu que a estava irritando, mas não poderia dizer. Preferia que ela se irritasse, mas chegasse ao local do que saber e fosse embora na mesma hora. A moça percebeu e ficou emburrada o resto do trajeto. Neji puxava assunto, mas ela o ignorava veementemente. O Hyuuga estacionou em frente a um pub novo que ela ouvira falar a algumas semanas e que estava ficando muito popular. Resolveu dar um crédito ao amigo e se animar um pouco.

O lugar parecia ótimo e com certeza ela iria se divertir muito.

-x-

Naruto chegou acompanhado de Hinata ao apartamento de Sasuke. O moreno acompanhou todo o relacionamento dos dois e não entendia como o loiro ainda não decidira se casar com a morena Hyuuga. Se ele um dia fosse capaz de amar alguém verdadeiramente, além dos membros de sua família, queria que sua relação fosse um pouco da que o casal de amigos possuía.

O Uzumaki mal entrou na casa e tratou de ir atrás do Uchiha, deixando Hinata à vontade para procurar por Sakura. A moça perguntou a um dos rapazes que estava trabalhando no Buffet se ele teria visto uma moça de cabelos rosados e ele logo lhe informou onde ela estaria.

A Hyuuga parou em frente à porta e bateu. Esperou alguns segundos e Katsu abriu a porta, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao vê-la.

-Hinata-chan! -O pequeno se agarrou em suas pernas, abraçando-a com força. -Estou jogando videogame com a Saura-chan, quer brincar também?

Sakura ficou muitíssimo contente em vê-la ali tão cedo. Pelo menos teria uma companhia conhecida antes de recepcionar os convidados, e antes de Ino chegar.

-Que bom que chegou cedo, Hina. Estava ficando preocupada em ter que recepcionar os convidados sem ninguém conhecido por perto.

-Eu sou conhecido, Sakura-chan! Eu não conto? –perguntou Katsu.

-Claro que conta, querido! É que você estaria no quarto com sua avó e não comigo, entendeu?

-Entendi.

-Sakura, você acha que vai ter algum tempo livre durante o evento?

A Haruno estranhou a pergunta, porque a morena parecia nervosa e ansiosa para contar alguma coisa a ela.

-Claro. Katsu não dá trabalho e irá se comportar muito bem, como sempre, não é, Katsu-kun?

O pequeno assentiu e voltou a jogar videogame.

-Também preciso conversar com você. Tive uma impressão estranha hoje e preciso contar pra alguém.

-x-

Ino estava se sentindo desconfortável. Sentia alguns olhares na direção da mesa em que estava sentada com Gaara e queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Mas não podia deixar o nervosismo transparecer. Se mostrar desconfortável com algum lugar antes mesmo de fazer a campanha poderia custar caro.

Gaara parecia perceber o nervosismo da loira. Aproximou-se dela lentamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não fique nervosa. Basta agir como se estivéssemos juntos e ninguém irá incomodá-la.

A Yamanaka assentiu e sorriu para o ruivo, tentando se acalmar um pouco.

-Então, pelo que li na sua ficha da agência, você é estudante de medicina, não?

-Sim senhor.

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor, Ino. Pode me chamar de Gaara. – A loira assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Gaara a estava achando muito interessante. Parecia envergonhada com o lugar e as pessoas, e ele, como não era bobo nem nada, iria aproveitar para conhecê-la melhor. –Uma profissão interessante, Ino. Está morando nos EUA há muito tempo?

-Desde os dezoito anos, senh... Digo Gaara. –Corrigiu Ino, depois da erguida de sobrancelhas do rapaz.

-E quantos anos, você tem agora?

-Vinte e três.

-E você paga sua faculdade com o salário de modelo?

Os dois continuaram a conversar até Gaara achar que já estava na hora de irem para a casa de Sasuke. Ele pediu a conta ao motorista e, enquanto aguardava Ino voltar do banheiro, ligou para sua secretária.

-Boa noite, senhor, deseja alguma coisa?

-Sim. Quero que você prepare o contrato da senhorita Ino Yamanaka e o deixe em cima da minha mesa segunda de manhã, sem faltas.

-Sim senhor. Tenha uma boa noite!

Ino logo apareceu e eles puderam entrar no carro. A loira não sabia muito bem como agir e não via a hora de chegar à casa de Sasuke e se livrar do olhar predador do ruivo.

-x-

Sakura terminou o joguinho que ela e Katsu brincavam para recepcionar os convidados. Alguns minutos depois de Hinata ter chegado acompanhada de Naruto, Ino chegou acompanhada de Gaara, o sócio de Sasuke. Mal cruzou o portal, a loira tratou de ir em direção à Haruno e se refugiou próxima à amiga quase durante a festa inteira.

Sakura precisava atentar às necessidades dos convidados e não tirar os olhos de Katsu, o que não era muito difícil. O pequeno estava se comportando muito bem até o momento. Talvez fosse porque Melissa ainda não aparecera para se pendurar no pescoço do seu pai.

No quarto de Sasuke, a moça colocava algumas joias enquanto reparava no olhar perdido do noivo. Sasuke sempre mantinha o semblante fechado quando estava preocupado com os negócios. Ele nunca compartilhava suas preocupações com ela, e ela agradecia por não ter que se meter nesses assuntos. Sua única função era mantê-lo entretido durante a noite e ele logo se esquecia de todos os problemas e só se importava com ela. Pensado nisso, ela se levantou e foi na direção do Uchiha.

-Querido, você pode colocar esse colar em mim, por favor? Não consigo fecha-lo. –disse ela, afastando os longos cabelos cor de mel e revelando as costas desnudas do longo verde que ela usava. Em qualquer outro momento, Sasuke iria acariciar as costas dela e encostá-la na parede para uma sessão de amassos. Mas no momento, ele pensava em como Sakura estaria se saindo frente aos convidados um pouco abusados que ele sabia ter. Preocupava-se com o bem-estar dela e era somente por isso que não estava dando importância à Melissa.

Pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar para não perder o controle.

-O que você tem Sasuke? –perguntou Melissa, notando visivelmente a frieza incomum do moreno. –Parece que está com a cabeça na lua!

A moça se afastou e resolveu deixa-lo sozinho por um tempo. Logo ele viria pedir desculpas por seu comportamento e tudo ficaria bem novamente. Saindo do quarto, ele se deparou com Katsu correndo em direção ao quarto do pai e resolveu descontar um pouco da sua frustração no pequeno.

-Onde pensa que vai, Katsu?

-Ver meu papai!

-Seu pai está cansado e não quer ser perturbado, fofinho. Ele precisa descansar um pouco e uma criança tagarelando perto dele só vai deixa-lo mais nervoso.

-Eu não deixo meu papai nervoso. Ele sempre fica feliz quando eu falo com ele.

-Isso é o que ele demonstra, mas você o irrita muito com essa sua necessidade de atenção. Mas não se preocupe, quando nos casarmos, eu vou coloca-lo no melhor internato do mundo e você vai aprender a ser um rapazinho muito educado!

Melissa viu seu objetivo ser alcançado quando Katsu fez uma expressão chorosa e se virou para ir embora, mas deu de cara com a babá. Ela estava muito bonita, mas Melissa sabia que não era nada comparada a ela.

-O que está acontecendo, Katsu? Porque está chorando? –perguntou a moça.

-A chata disse que eu só chateio meu papai e que vai me mandar embora quando ela virar minha mamãe!

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar e a raiva tomar conta de si. Como aquela mulher conseguia dizer essas coisas para uma criança, ainda mais para uma como Katsu?

-A noiva do seu pai não falou por mal, querido. Ela só quer que seu pai descanse um pouco. Mas ninguém vai te mandar embora, seu pai não deixaria.

-Quem disse? –perguntou Melissa. Aquela serviçal não iria desautorizá-la daquela forma.

-O senhor Uchiha não deixaria e eu também não!

-E quem você pensa que é pra deixar alguma coisa, garota?

-Eu sou a babá e responsável por ele enquanto estiver aqui. E ninguém vai tirá-lo daqui, só por cima do meu cadáver!

Sakura sentiu o rosto arder quando Melissa desferiu um tapa em seu rosto. Não teve nem tempo de reagir, mas Katsu tratou de reagir.

-Não bate na Sakura-chan, sua feia!

Sasuke escutou vozes exaltadas do lado de fora e resolveu ver o que era. Encontrou Katsu com cara de quem chorou agarrado às pernas de Sakura, que olhava enfurecida para Melissa com um lado do rosto vermelho, enquanto a mesma fazia cara de vítima.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo? –perguntou, fazendo sinal para o filho se aproximar.

-A chata falou que eu te irrito e que você vai deixar ela me mandar pra um intrenato quando se casarem, e a Sakura-chan disse que só por cima do caváder dela e a feia bateu nela.

-É internato e cadáver, Katsu. –Sasuke respirou fundo. Melissa havia passado dos limites e agora sua decisão estava mais do que tomada. –Eu não vou te mandar pra um internato e você nunca me irrita. Nunca acredite quando te disserem essas coisas. –ele olhou feio para Melissa enquanto pegava o filho no colo e ia em direção à Sakura. –Me acompanhe até a cozinha, Sakura. E você Melissa, me espere no quarto.

A moça entrou bufando e bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha. Sasuke maneou a cabeça em um cumprimento aos convidados que estavam na sala e foi para a cozinha com Sakura em seu encalço.

-O que Katsu disse é verdade?

A Haruno hesitou um pouco e afirmou. Sasuke via claramente a marca da mãe de Melissa no rosto da jovem e, por instinto, levou sua mão até o local. Sakura arregalou os olhos e enrijeceu com o toque, mas não se afastou.

-Passe um pouco de água gelada no rosto e faça companhia à Katsu. Não deixe a Melissa chegar perto do meu filho em hipótese alguma!

-Papai?

Sasuke se virou e viu o filho com os braços estendidos, pedindo colo. Imediatamente o segurou e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não vai mais casar com a chata não, não é mesmo? Ela não gosta da Sakura-chan e eu gosto!

O pequeno deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke, que se perguntou o que seria da sua vida se não fosse aquele pedacinho de gente que alegrava todos os seus dias. Melissa ter ameaçado afastá-lo da pessoas mais importante do mundo pra ele fora o cúmulo.

-Claro que não, Katsu. Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo. Agora se comporte e obedeça à Sakura.

O Uchiha saiu da cozinha, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir o filho perguntar à Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, o que é um cadáver?

-x-

Sasuke entrou no quarto e encontrou Melissa sentada em sua cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A raiva borbulhou e ele começou a por o smoking que estava no encosto da poltrona.

-Acabou Melissa. Pode sair da minha casa agora e amanhã o que for seu e estiver aqui estará na portaria.

Melissa arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente, correndo até ele.

-Sasuke, eu...

-Você ameaçou afastar meu filho de mim. Deveria saber que entre qualquer mulher do mundo e ele, eu escolho ele.

-O mesmo não se aplica aquela vadia!

-Se você se refere à Sakura, ela não é vadia, e não, não se aplica a ela, porque diferente de você, ela se importa e cuida do meu filho. Então, entre você e qualquer outra que aparecer e os dois, eu escolho os dois! Saia da minha casa antes que eu chame os seguranças.

Melissa segurou o grito de raiva e o impulso de destruir a casa do Uchiha.

-Você vai me pagar, Sasuke. Vou te derrubar onde dói mais! Você não deveria ter me tratado dessa forma!

Sasuke apenas observou-a bater a porta com força, mas não conteve o medo que sentiu quando percebeu a insinuação. Teria que proteger Katsu, e agora Sakura, com todas as forças.

**Olá, meus docinhos! Me desculpem a demora, sério, mas tenho como explicar. =)**

**Fui imprimir umas listas de exercícios da faculdade e caminhei serelepe até a papelaria mais próxima. Quando a moça que me atendeu ia me devolver meu digníssimo pendrive, eis que vejo uma mensagem avisando para verificar o dispositivo. A mulher ignorou o aviso e me devolveu mesmo assim. Quando cheguei em casa e coloco o mesmo no pc para atualizar essa fofíssima fic, vejo que meu bichinho estava com vírus e tinha perdido tudo que guardei nele. Meus arquivos da faculdade, fotos de HP e The Big Bang Theory, e TODOS os capítulos que eu estava trabalhando para postar.**

**Então, me perdoem mesmo, me esforcei para escrever esse rápido e não deixar vocês esperando muito!**

**Me digam o que acharam, ok? Beijos! ;)**


End file.
